Demian Maia vs. Gunnar Nelson
The first round began and they touch gloves. Maia shoots a quick single. Nelson gets a trip instead, Maia stands quickly. Clinch. Found another stream, just under 4:00, Nelson kinda on top in weird half-guard. Nelson short right elbow. Maia stands working a single, briefly gets it. Gets the back, both hooks, 3:00. Rights under. More. Turns to mount, a few big lefts. Gets the back, both hooks. Lefts under. Mount. Left elbow. Maia has both hooks. 2:00. Crowd singing. Rights under, now lefts. Body triangle. Rights. Rights. Nelson's nose is busted I think. Rights. 1:00. Maia thinking choke. Lefts to body and head. 35. Three hard left elbows. Maia goes for an armbar. Going hard for it, he has this, 15. Nelson escapes beautifully, crowd roars. Two hard rights. Half-guard. R1 ends, 10-9 Maia. "His legs are dead, he barely stood up at the end of that round," John Kavanaugh tells Nelson. R2 began and they touch gloves. Maia lands a good left. Maia shoots a single. Nelson defending. Maia gets it. Nelson reverses on top. Maia stands working a single. Nelson's hand was slapped away from the fence by Big John, 4:00. Nelson grabbed it again and it was yanked away, he grabbed again but let go. Maia gets the back, both hooks. Right in front of the commentators. Nelson stands. 3:00. Maia lands two wicked lefts. Left elbow. Two rights. Four hard lefts. Two lefts, three rights. Six lefts. Two rights. Nelson turns into guard nicely. 2:00. Maia calm. Maia looks to sweep, gets it to butterfly guard. Lefts to body, then one to head. Left hammerfist, a right one to head, left one. 1:00. Body body head with rights. Two hard left elbows, three more. Two more. 30. Half-guard basically. 15. Maia mounts easily. Left elbow. Left elbw, right elbow, left elbow, R2 ends, 10-9 Maia. "Wrap up the head and work for top position with the guillotine," they tell Nelson. R3 began and they shake hands and touch gloves. Maia lands a left. Shoots a single, gets it easily, Nelson sprawls another. Maia persists, gets it. Nelson works for a guillotine. Maia escapes. Butterfly guard. 4:00. Left elbow. Another. Right to body, two left elbows. Left elbow. Crowd sings. Maia lands a left. Half-guard. Nelson's face is battered. Right elbow. Another. Three more. Another. 3:00. Maia knees the body. Gets the back. One hook, the other. Body triangle. Lefts to body. Lefts. Works for the choke. 2:00. Rights to body. More. Lefts. Lefts to body. Boos. Maia works for the choke. Has it on the chin squeezing. 1:00. Maia with lefts under. More. More. Hard ones. More. 35. Maia gives a peace sign. Rights. Nelson turns to guard, crowd roars. 15. R3 ends, 10-9 Maia, they high-five. Maia hugs him. 30-27 Maia, possibly 30-26. They hug again. 30-26, 30-25 twice. UD. Nelson looked disgusted but shit, you got dominated bro. "Gunnar asked for this fight and now I have nine fights in this division, seven wins, four in a row. I ask you Dana, Lorenzo, Joe, I want to fight the winner of Robbie Lawler and Carlos Condit for the title. I want to have this chance." Is asked what he thinks about the guys being ahead of him. Mentions Magny and said he doesn't agree with the rankings. "There needs to be something more exact." I feel bad that he probably won't get the shot but he's a good respectful dude. "Thank you all the Irish fans here. You are always nice to me. Thank you Brazilian and Irish and American fans."